


[podfic] A Very Mixed Bag: David/Patrick Tumblr [Pod]ficlets

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: A collection of David/Patrick ficlets, originally posted on Tumblr, some now available as podfics!





	1. Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Mixed Bag: Assorted David/Patrick Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526821) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 

> Each chapter here is its own discrete [pod]ficlet with no continuity from the prior one. Ratings range from G to hard E and everything in between, so [codswallop] tried to give some indication of the contents in the chapter summaries and notes (which are copied here).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, from Leupagus: “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”
> 
> An AU. Rated T.
> 
> (this is Chapter 3 of the original work)

**Length:** 04:54

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jvxj21dvecoajzs/codswallop%20ficlets%20ch%203.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 6.1 MB (mp3)


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by fengirl88, "I immediately regret this decision."
> 
> This chapter is rated E and contains figging, aka anal insertion of a ginger plug, spanking, d/s elements.
> 
> (this is Chapter 10 of the original work)

**Length:** 05:31

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yuzwld2jgdr24fx/codswallop%20ficlets%20ch%2010.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 6.6 MB (mp3)


End file.
